


Дело о частных делах мисс Лемон

by Sandpiper



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Gen, Queer Gen, Queer Themes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpiper/pseuds/Sandpiper
Summary: A translation of The Affair of the Private Affairs of Miss Lemon by cimorene— Меня удивляет, что мисс Лемон до сих пор не замужем, — заявил капитан Гастингс.— Гастингс, неужели?— Она ведь вовсе недурна собой! — сказал Гастингс. — Собственно говоря, Пуаро, она в высшей степени привлекательная девушка.— Оui, mon ami, а ее система каталогизации просто безупречна.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [KP and her fics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics)  
> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды неполицейских детективов

— Черт побери, Пуаро!

Пуаро, облаченный в безупречный вечерний костюм и рассеянно кивающий в такт оркестру, очевидно пребывая в состоянии предельного умиротворения и довольства грешным миром, немедленно отозвался, не отводя, впрочем, взгляда от заполненной танцплощадки:

— В чем дело, mon ami?

— Мисс Лемон просто сногсшибательно танцует, вы не находите? — вопросил его товарищ.

— Разумеется, Гастингс, она превосходно владеет искусством бального танца, — согласился Пуаро. — Вы, должно быть, раньше не имели удовольствия созерцать, как она демонстрирует свое умение. Она совершенно magnifique, не правда ли? И платье ее также весьма приятно для глаз — прекрасный цвет, и превосходно сидит по фигуре.

— О, — несколько удивленно произнес капитан Гастингс и начал всматриваться в танцплощадку, пытаясь получше рассмотреть детали платья мисс Лемон. — Да, пожалуй, весьма!

Пуаро спрятал улыбку в изгибе безупречно напомаженных усов и вновь обратил свое внимание к оркестру.

— Меня удивляет, почему мисс Лемон до сих пор не замужем, — произнес наконец капитан.

— Неужели, Гастингс?

— Я хочу сказать, она ведь вовсе недурна собой! — сказал Гастингс. — Собственно говоря, Пуаро, она весьма привлекательная девушка.

— Оui, mon ami, а ее система каталогизации просто безупречна.

Гастингс, похоже, начал прозревать цепочку рассуждений и с готовностью продолжил:

— Прекрасное воспитание, весьма умна, а еще умеет устраивать спиритические сеансы, владеет гипнозом и разбирается в прочих вещах такого рода; имеет респектабельную работу. С какой стороны ни глянь, мисс Лемон — однозначно завидная партия! Плюс ко всему — чрезвычайно изящно одевается! Разве вы не находите это странным?

Впервые за все время разговора Пуаро обратил взор на своего друга:

— Что именно нахожу странным, Гастингс?

— Что мисс Лемон еще не замужем, — ответил тот.

— Отнюдь, мой друг, — произнес Пуаро, безмятежно глядя прямо ему в глаза.

— Вы полагаете? — Оркестр вдруг ударил куда более оживленный мотив, и чтобы быть услышанным сквозь поток жизнерадостных звуков, Гастингсу пришлось наклониться поближе.

— Я вовсе не нахожу странным, что мисс Лемон предпочитает не искать общества мужчин.

— О, — произнес озадаченный Гастингс, и, потянувшись за бокалом, сделал глоток. Внезапно задумчивая складка меж его бровей разгладилась, и он повторил уже с новой интонацией: — О!

Пуаро слегка приподнял бровь; в глазах его отчетливо плясали озорные огоньки.

— Но Пуаро! Вы же не хотите сказать, что...

— Что, Гастингс? — улыбнулся тот.

— Что мисс Лемон... Черт возьми, Пуаро! — Гастингс уставился на друга, потом перевел взгляд на мисс Лемон, а потом — снова на Пуаро.

— Гастингс, прикройте, пожалуйста, рот, — нежно проговорил Пуаро. — Вы сейчас немного напоминаете рыбу.

— Да-да, конечно, — пробормотал Гастингс, моргая. Несколько минут он молчал, задумчиво нахмурившись и изучая свой бокал с вином, в то время как его друг внимательно наблюдал за ним самим.

Наконец Пуаро склонился к капитану, и потрогал его за рукав, пытаясь вновь привлечь к себе внимание:

— Mon ami.

Гастингс подскочил, и его испуганный взгляд встретили серьезные и понимающие глаза его друга:

— Простите, Пуаро!

— Нет-нет, мой дорогой Гастингс, Пуаро лишь желает спросить — не должен ли Пуаро полагать, что эта информация, — и он сделал деликатную паузу, — смутила вас?

— Про... Смутила меня? — сказал Гастингс. — Что вы хотите этим сказать — разумеется, нет! Вовсе нет, старина; то есть, как раз напротив. Я только подумал...

— О чем же вы подумали, Гастингс?

— Ну... — Гастингс нахмурился, и на лице его отразилась глубокая сосредоточенность. — Разница ведь невелика, верно? То есть, мисс Лемон в любом случае — завидная партия! Я хочу сказать, по-другому просто быть не может. И все-таки у нее никого нет, так ведь?

Пуаро откинулся на стуле:

— Истинно, мисс Лемон — леди весьма устоявшихся привычек, и полагаю, что признаки новой романтической связи не могли бы долго оставаться тайной для нас с вами, n'est-ce pas?

— Верно! Я об этом же и говорю! Значит, ей нужна наша помощь — и я очень хочу ей помочь, — но просто понятия не имею, как к этому подступиться!

— Гастингс, — твердо произнес Пуаро, — вам следует немедленно выбросить эту идею из головы. Мисс Лемон вовсе не нуждается в помощи англичан, сующих нос в ее личные дела. Позвольте заверить вас, что если бы глубокоуважаемая мисс Лемон нуждалась в какой-либо помощи, то маленькие серые клеточки Эркюля Пуаро куда лучше бы подошли для подобной задачи!

— Я всего лишь думал о том, чтобы представить ее паре хороших приятелей, или что-то в этом роде, — возразил Гастингс. — Никакого «совать нос», уверяю вас! Я прекрасно знаю, что значит быть деликатным! Беда только, что это бы все равно не сработало.

— Нет, Гастингс, не сработало бы, — тут голос Пуаро снизился до шепота. — Ни в коем случае не вздумайте устраивать попытки сватовства какого-либо сорта! В этой сфере чрезвычано важна деликатность — она жизненно необходима!

— Но...

— Non! Нет, нет, и еще раз повторю — нет!

Повисла тяжелая пауза. Гастингс изучал лицо Пуаро — сурово сжатый рот, гладкие щеки, элегантные и возмущенно изогнутые усы, и глаза, мрачно сверкающие из-под сдвинутых бровей.

— Ладно, — неохотно сдался наконец Гастингс.

***

В воскресенье утром, пока Пуаро внимательно изучал за письменным столом счетные книги, Гастингс возлежал на диване с газетой. Царившую тишину не нарушало ни единого комментария о крикете либо скачках, но не было в ней и томного покоя, заполнявшего атмосферу, когда Гастингсу случалось за своей газетой задремать. Собственно, газета эта шуршала весьма спорадически, с интервалами, вовсе не характерныыми для обычной манеры чтения капитана Гастингса. А вздохи, время от времени доносящиеся с дивана, свидететельствовали о том, что мысли человека, занявшего на нем место, заняты весьма серьезными размышлениями.

Пуаро успел проверить, а потом перепроверить последнюю страницу цифр, при помощи линейки убедиться в том, что колонки, как и прежде, идеально параллельны друг другу, когда тяжелое молчание было наконец нарушено:

— Пуаро... Значит, вы полагаете, именно из-за всего этого у мисс Лемон никого нет?

— Значит, я полагаю, что что из-за чего, дорогой Гастингс?

Лицо, выглянувшее из-за газеты, имело весьма смущенный вид:

— Ну, это, понимаете — женщины. Я хочу сказать, как это вообще возможно провернуть — представить кого-либо... женщинам?

— А, — кивнул месье Пуаро, — понимаю. Но, Гастингс, основываясь лишь на факте, что для вас представляет такую трудность знакомиться с дамами без сопровождающей неловкости, нельзя делать вывод о том, что все остальные терпят подобные сложности. Напротив, я полагаю, что все, что в этом деле необходимо, это любезность, и, разумеется, некоторая доля обаяния.

Гастингс, слегка задетый насмешкой, нахмурился:

— Я, к вашему сведению, тоже кое-что смыслю в обхождении с дамами, Пуаро! Нет же, я имел в виду, — и он взволнованно подался вперед, — с дамами определенных убеждений. Что я хочу сказать, если бы я собирался познакомить девушку с парочкой приятных молодых людей...

— Гастингс, я ведь вам говорил...

— Да-да, я знаю, и я вовсе не буду настаивать — я же говорю, «если бы»! Если бы мне надо было представить девушке хорошего парня, то я бы определенно знал, к кому обратиться!

Пуаро направил на него задушевный взгляд огромных темных глаз.

— Неужели, Гастингс? — вопросил он шелковым голосом. — И к кому же?

— Я... — Гастингс нахмурился и умолк. — Ну, мне точно не составило бы труда найти парочку подходящих кандидатур! Но если б меня попросили представить ее парочке хороших девушек, то я был бы в полной растерянности, как за это взяться... Я имею в виду, не могу же я обратиться к первой попавшейся, верно?

— Весьма точное наблюдение, Гастингс, — вежливо поздравил его Пуаро. — Совершенно верно, не можете.

Гастингс коротко кивнул:

— Ну вот, теперь вы понимаете?

— Что я... понимаю?

— Если даже такие люди, как мы с вами, Пуаро, не знаем, с какой стороны тут зайти, то откуда, позвольте спросить, девушке, подобной мисс Лемон, это знать?!

Пуаро слегка склонил голову набок:

— Действительно, откуда бы, — промурлыкал он. И если в глазах его и начал разгораться лукавый огонек, то это событие ускользнуло от внимания капитана:

— Задача кажется просто чертовски сложной!

— Но, друг мой, — произнес Пуаро, — я боюсь, вы все же находитесь во власти ложного впечатления. Мы наблюдаем нашу мисс Лемон каждый день, а также знакомы со многими ее друзьями, значительную часть из которых составляют дамы. Разве, по вашему мнению, она чем-либо напоминает одинокую, несчастную старую деву, окруженную множеством кошек, лишенную друзей и совершенно неискушенную в делах сердечных?

Гастингс уставился на него, моргая, и в гостиной вновь повисла пауза.

— Пожалуй, нет, — сказал он наконец с сомнением. — Никогда не смотрел на это под таким углом.

— Non, — согласился Пуаро. — Как и следовало ожидать. Ибо мисс Лемон совершенно не соответствует этому трагическому образу. Свойственный ей образ — это любовь к порядку и совершенно выдающаяся опрятность и организованность. Что касается кошек, уверен, она никогда не стала бы держать их в количествах, превосходящих разумные. Кроме того, мисс Лемон ведет оживленную переписку с многочисленными знакомыми леди и, в довершение к знакомствам в ее спиритических кругах, весьма регулярно обедает в компании старых приятельниц.

— Да, но это... Пуаро, не может же быть... это же школьные приятельницы! — запротестовал Гастингс.

Пуаро улыбнулся и немного наклонился вперед.

— Именно, Гастингс, — сказал он. — Ведь вы тоже обучались в английской школе, не правда ли? С вами все в порядке, Гастингс?

Гастингс опирался бедром о письменный стол, и, когда внезапный вопрос заставил его отчаянно дернуться, ударился о него с достаточной силой, чтоб произвести негромкий стук и слабое «Ах!». К счастью, капитан не претерпел серьезных увечий:

— Да-да, я в порядке.

— Вот и хорошо.

Гастингс имел слегка порозовевший вид, и, прежде чем заговорить вновь, осторожно оглянулся кругом, как будто где-то в комнате могли скрываться посторонние уши:

— Но, Пуаро, это же... ну... то есть, это же совсем другое дело! — и продолжил, еще более понизив голос: — Это же... детские шалости!

— Да, Гастингс, во многих случаях так и бывает, — размеренным тоном отвечал Пуаро. — Но, возможно, не для каждого они остаются лишь детскими шалостями. Без сомнения, вы могли бы назвать какого-нибудь молодого человека из числа ваших однокашников, который, окончив школу, немедленно окружил себя множеством новых друзей, причем друзья эти — прекрасные молодые леди?

— Пожалуй, да. Я определенно мог бы назвать нескольких, — согласился Гастингс.

— А также, вероятно, вы могли бы назвать нескольких молодых людей, что, даже спустя годы, окружены друзьями преимущественно мужского пола?

— Полагаю, что да...

— Собственно, — продолжал Пуаро нежно, — если мужчина решает окружить себя прекрасными молодыми мужчинами, то люди обычно просто говорят, что у него много друзей. Вполне возможно также, что на это никто не обращает внимания вообще.

Тут Гастингс снова помедлил, изо всех сил пытаясь вообразить себе эту картину. Призвать к мысленному взору образ неотразимого плейбоя, окруженного эффектными молодыми леди, было несложно, но как вообще должно выглядеть «окружение себя молодыми прекрасными мужчинами»? Возможно, в Голливуде, подумал он. Наверняка такое возможно в мире кинозвезд с обложек журналов — но нелегко ведь, должно быть, собрать их всех в одном месте, верно?

— Погодите минутку, — сказал он. — Мне все же кажется, такое сразу бы все заметили.

— Уверяю вас, mon ami, вовсе не обязательно. Когда я сам был молод, многие из моих друзей действительно были прекрасными, или, как вы это называете, привлекательными юношами, однако никто не находил в этом ничего необычного.

— Ну надо же, — пробормотал Гастингс, не вполне уверенный, хочет ли он выразить недоверие или восхищение. Мысленные картины формироваться по-прежнему отказывались. Помыслить Пуаро молодым человеком еще представлялось возможным — в конце концов, Гастингс видел его фото в полной парадной форме. Но вообразить картинку в действии — юный Пуаро, посещающий рестораны, театры и вечеринки — или, скорее, эдвардианские балы, притом полные бельгийцев — «прекрасных, юных» бельгийцев? Решительно невозможно!

Но голос месье Пуаро ворвался в мысли Гастингса, прежде чем они успели прийти к какому-либо заключению:

— Скажите мне, дорогой Гастингс, когда мы впервые встретились в Брюсселе, каково было ваше первое обо мне впечатление?

— Ну, хм, — начал Гастингс. — Разумеется, я был весьма впечатлен вашими методами ведения расследования.

— Разумеется, — терпеливо отозвался Пуаро.

Гастингс изо всех попытался изобразить непринужденный тон:

— Эмм, кроме того, мне показалось, что мы с вами неплохо поладим. Очень славный парень, подумал я. Можно даже сказать — капитальный. Иностранец, разумеется.

— Разумеется, — внимательно кивнул Пуаро.

— О! — воскликнул Гастингс. — Ну конечно же, еще ваши выдающиеся усы!

Слабая улыбка на его лице расплылась в выражение крайней гордости и самодовольства.

— Я польщен, — просиял Пуаро. — И что же, вы могли бы сказать, что это все?

Гастингс неловко замялся:

— Более или менее да, старина.

— В таком случае, можно сказать, что вы не заметили во мне ничего, скажем так, необычного.

Последующия мгновения показались Гастингсу невероятно долгими. Он глубоко вдохнул и произнес «Ах!», теперь не в силах не думать ни о чем другом, кроме бесчисленных маленьких особенностей Пуаро: его неизменной приверженности к стоячим крахмальным воротничкам, его аккуратной, можно даже сказать — грациозной походке; его неодобрении, когда предметы пищи, подаваемой к завтраку, имеют неравный размер; его доверительной манере держаться за Гастингсов локоть, когда им случается прогуливаться вместе...

То ли приняв повисшую неловкость за замешательство, то ли вовсе ее не заметив, Пуаро добавил:

— То есть, не заметили ничего особенного в моих социальных привычках?

— Ох, — выдохнул Гастингс, — нет, нет, ничего такого. Собственно, я бы вообще не сказал, что делал о них какие-либо наблюдения.

— Вот именно, — сказал Пуаро.

 

***

Чуть более недели спустя, вскорости после обеда, мисс Лемон препроводила в гостиную Пуаро главного инспектора Джеппа. Великий частный детектив снял с носа пенсне, поместил ручку, которую аккуратно держал в руке, обратно на подставку и вежливо, но искренне приветствовал гостя.

— Добрый день, Пуаро, — отозвался Джепп, и так и остался стоять посреди комнаты, неуверенно шевеля усами. — Капитана Гастингса ведь сейчас нет, верно?

— Гастингс сегодня обедает в клубе, — заверил его Пуаро.

Из объемного пальто Джеппа, казалось, вышло немного воздуха, и без звука, словно бы сдувшись от облегчения, он устроился наконец на софе.

— Вот и отлично. Я хочу поговорить с вами о Гастингсе, Пуаро. Вы не замечали в его поведении в последнее время чего-то необычного?

— Необычного, главный инспектор? Каким именно образом необычного?

— Вчера я имел с ним очень странный разговор. Он заявился в мой офис и сразу же бросился узнавать мое мнение по поводу — можно ли описать большинство молодых констеблей в рядах полиции словом «привлекательный». А во вторую очередь желал узнать, в каких местах возможно встретить большое количество «прекрасных женщин».т

— И что же вы ему ответили? — поинтересовался Пуаро.

— Что я ему ответил, говорите? — недоверчиво повторил Джепп. — Признавайтесь, это все было не для одного из ваших пресловутых дел, а?

— Уверяю вас, главный инспектор, никоим образом капитан Гастингс не действовал по моим инструкциям. Собственно, я понятия не имел о том, что он нанес вам этот визит.

— И, я полагаю, понятия не имеете, что именно взбрело ему в голову.

— Ну, — сказал месье Пуаро, элегантно пожав плечами, что, по счастью, могло иметь множество различных значений. — Но прошу вас, скажите мне, главный инспектор, с вашего позволения, каков был ваш ответ капитану Гастингсу?

Джепп немного театрально вздохнул.

— Я сказал ему, что его вопрос совершенно абсурден. Что полицейского нанимают не за красоту. Что ему нужно выполнять работу, и вы судите его по тому, насколько хорошо он ее выполняет, а не по тому, хорошо ли он выглядит, звучное ли имя носит или еще чем-то в этом же роде.

— А что вам сказал на это капитан Гастингс?

— Ну, он со мной согласился, — в голове Джеппа прозвучала скорее растерянность, чем облегчение от этого признания.

— О, действительно? — сказал Пуаро. — А на второй вопрос?

Джепп фыркнул и только головой покачал.

— Я ему прямо сказал, что о таком он бы лучше спрашивал у ребят из отдела полиции нравов, чем у меня. Но Гастингс начал уверять меня, что я все неправильно понял. Видите ли, его невинное любопытство касалось исключительно мест, где можно встретить леди из приличного общества, и чтоб эти леди также являлись весьма привлекательными.

— Что ж, такая цель отнюдь не редка, — задумчиво заметил Пуаро. — Но действительно немного необычно, что он почел нужным проконсультироваться у полицейского детектива. Ведь вопрос, где встретить прекрасных женщин, не относится к числу тех, для которых прибегают к услугам вашего ведомства, или даже моего.

В дверь гостиной негромко постучали, и в комнату вошла мисс Лемон с чашкой чая для главного инспектора.

— Мы как раз обсуждаем капитана Гастингса, мисс Лемон, — проинформировал ее Пуаро.

— Да, я не могла не услышать часть вашего разговора, месье Пуаро, — согласилась она. — Однако я бы не сказала, что он вел себя странно в последнее время по отношению ко мне. Собственно, лишь сегодня утром он предложил мне пару билетов на показ мод! Похоже, его друг не смог пойти, и капитан Гастингс подумал, что мне могло бы быть интересно! Мне кажется, это было весьма заботливо с его стороны.

Тут выражение лица главного инспектора Джеппа, находившегося за спиной мисс Лемон, претерпело весьма занятную аэробику — можно сказать, лицевые прыжки через барьер, — подавая молчаливые знаки одновременно и бровями, и усами, чтобы сигнализировать месье Пуаро о значимости слов, что они сейчас услышали.

— О, мисс Лемон, — сказал Джепп, лишь на мгновение позднее, чем ожидалось бы в непринужденной беседе. — Полагаю, капитан Гастингс будет сопровождать вас на этот показ мод?

Но мисс Лемон, по счастью, менее искушенная в искусстве наблюдательности, чем месье Пуаро, не заметила ничего необычного в таком вопросе.

— Нет, — беспечно ответила она, — странное дело: капитан Гастингс отдал мне оба билета! Он сказал, что не особенно интересуется дамскими модами! Предложил, чтобы я пригласила для компании какую-нибудь из подруг.

Сообщив это, мисс Лемон вновь вышла из комнаты, оставив Пуаро тихонько улыбаться, практически посмеиваться, у себя за столом. Главный инспектор Джепп буквально уставился ей вслед:

— Вы знаете, что я тогда ответил капитану Гастингсу, Пуаро?

Пуаро отвечал спокойно, но глаза его сверкали:

— Да. Вы сказали, что показ мод — это событие, полное респектабельных леди, которые также весьма хорошо собой, не так ли?

— Так и было, — Джепп перестал таращиться на закрытую дверь и со вздохом вернул внимание к чашке чая, большой глоток которого, казалось, частично вернул ему утраченное равновесие.

— Я просто не могу понять, — сказал он. — Но если вы ничего не хотите мне об этом сказать, то, я полагаю, и мне не стоит. Пожалуй, я вообще не хочу об этом ничего знать. Скажем так, я никогда ничего не замечал, и мы никогда не вели этого разговора.

Еще один большой глоток — и чашка опустела, а к главному инспектору вернулся его обычный решительный дух.

— Собственно, я и чаю этого только что не пил, — добавил он, встал и твердо поставил чашку с блюдцем на боковой столик.

— Полагаю, это и к лучшему, главный инспектор, — серьезно ответил Пуаро. — А если по какой-либо причине капитану Гастингсу здесь потребуется помощь, то маленькие серые клеточки намного лучше подойдут для подобной задачи.

И Пуаро позволил себе улыбнуться.


End file.
